A Question
by SilversunnyD
Summary: Percy has a question. He wants to know the answer. What does he do? He visits the Underworld to get an answer. Will he succeed? Probably not. Will the readers get an answer? As a matter of fact, yes they will. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that can be considered stolen.**

_Note: Atheist=No religous belief_

* * *

><p>"Hi Charon."<p>

There was an audible groan from a skeleton on a ship while he turned to face the one who greeted him. "What're YOU doing HERE? AGAIN? Perseus Jackson?"

"I have a question." Percy stated boldly.

"If Hades knows you're down here again you'll be a part of his personal underwear." Charon said, adding a shudder for effect.

Percy shuddered right with him.

"Anyways, what're you doing here?" Charon asked eager to change the subject.

"I told you, I have a question." Percy restated.

Charon sighed hitting his bony forehead to his oar. "What?"

"I was told you see what you want to see down here, by my satyr friend Gover." Percy said.

"And?" Charon asked impatiently.

"Well, what about atheists?" Percy questioned.

"Well it's simple they see… uh… they see… a never ending party with the rest of the atheists?" Charon said hesitantly.

"Really?" Percy pestered.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Charon said frustrated hitting his bony forehead to his oar again.

"You're going to crack your forehead if you keep doing that." Percy stated watching this.

"No I'm not!" Charon yelled, now frustrated and annoyed, he then proceeded to hit his bony forehead on his oar again.

"Yes you are." Percy said in a sing-song voice.

If Charon had an eye, it'd be twitching. "Hey… how'd you get on here anyways?"

"Uh… good question, funny story too." Percy laughed uneasily. "I kind of stepped into one of the spirits and walked in time with him."

Charon hit his bony forehead to the oar again. "Great, another trick to get down here. Better get a whacking stick for now on… wait… the spirits are solid."

"It was a really, really, really old spirit." Percy stated.

Charon probably would've dead panned if his face wasn't a skull right now. "I'm not even gonna argue, you aren't worth my time." He said this as the boat hit the black sandy bank and the spirits disembarked.

"Sooo… who would know the answer to my question?" Percy asked curious.

Charon sighed. "The judges maybe…."

"Great!" Percy shouted as he hopped the boat and ran off in the direction of the Judgment Pavilion.

"May Hades grant mercy on their pitiless souls." Charon muttered while he started to row, row, row his boat away. Looking back one last time to see Percy running through the gates of Erebus.

* * *

><p>A girly shriek filled the Judgment Pavilion coming from none other than the one and only Abraham Lincoln. Yes, he was a judge, and he was on duty. On either side of him sat Thomas Jefferson and King Radamanthus.<p>

"Perseus Jackson, what're you doing here? You're not dead… yet." Radamanthus said, looking slightly afraid.

"I have a question." Percy restated.

Thomas sighed. "What?"

"What do atheists see? Like my friend Grover the satyr said everyone sees what they want to see." Percy explained.

"Well, they see…." Radamanthus started thoughtfully but never finished because he didn't know.

"Uh…." Lincoln obviously didn't know either.

Thomas sighed in frustration.

"Guess I came to the wrong… whatever you guys are." Percy said. "Know of anyone or thing that might be able to answer my question?"

"The Furies?" Radamanthus suggested, all he needed to say too. Because just like that Percy disappeared to find the Furies.

All three judges exhaled a long held breath of relief.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Dodds! Mrs. Dodds! Mrs. Dodds!" Percy shouted when the three furies came into view. All three gave an unpleasant loud squawk that echoed.<p>

"One it's Alecto! Two give me a reason not to eat you! Three how'd you get down here AGAIN! Four, what THIS time!" Alecto, AKA Mrs. Dodds shouted.

"Well, I taste like sea food and you don't like it. It's a long story on how I got back down here. Oh, and I have a question." Percy stated blandly.

The fury called Megaera groaned.

Alecto sighed. "Your question is stupid isn't it?"

"Depends." Percy said with a shrug.

"Very well. What is your question?" Alecto asked impatiently.

"My friend Grover the satyr said that if you're down here you see what you want to." Percy started.

"Aaannnd?" The third fury, Tisiphone asked impatiently.

"What do atheists see?" Percy continued.

"They see a bottomless pit of flames." Megaera grumbled.

"Really?" Percy asked glad he wasn't an atheist.

Alecto sighed. "We don't know boy! Megaera's sarcasm needs work."

"Oh. Do you know who might know?" Percy pestered.

"Lord of the dead Hades himself perhaps. I don't know!" Megaera shouted.

"Really?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"This fury will kill you and feed you to the hellhounds in ten… nine…." Tisiphone started counting down.

"She's joking right?" Percy asked Alecto curiously.

"Eight…."

"Tisiphone doesn't joke." Alecto stated.

"Seven…."

"Oh…." Percy said.

"Six…."

"I'd run now." Megaera suggested.

"Five…."

"Good idea." Percy said but remained unmoving.

"Four…."

"You gonna run or what?" Alecto asked.

"Three…."

"Huh? Oh right!" Percy finally realized they meant he should really run right now. He proceeded to run to Hades' castle.

"Two…."

* * *

><p>Hades groaned when he saw his nephew run into the throne room.<p>

"I have a question." Percy stated, not even waiting this time.

"What is it?" Hades grumbled.

"My friend Grover the satyr said people see what they want down here. So what do atheists see?" Percy asked.

Hades shrugged. "I've asked myself that same question. Never got an answer. In other words, the world may never know."

"Oh… so no one knows." Percy looked a little downcast.

"Yep. Now get out of here!" Hades yelled.

"Yes sir!" Percy shouted and ran, not wanting to be underwear.

* * *

><p>And so Percy ran.<p>

He passed the furies and heard Tisiphone say negative thirty.

He ran past the judgment pavilion where he heard another girly shriek from Lincoln.

He ran between Cerberus' legs.

Ran out the gates on the walls of Erebus. And came to a stop on the black sand beaches of the river Styx where Charon had just unloaded another boatload of spirits.

Upon seeing Percy Charon his bony forehead to his oar again. And guess what happened. He cracked his forehead.

* * *

><p>Now, the answer to the question no one in books will ever know.<p>

With the undead atheists, there was a dark room with strobe lights. Those under punishment were stuck next to the speakers which were blaring music. Those that had just lived were dancing at the fringes. Those who had done good in their lives were in the middle. And in the middle of that, the people born three times making Elysium all three times were in the exact center. It was a never ending party.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed reading it. If you didn't…. *Shrugs.*<strong>


End file.
